If you feel Lonely , You Can come to find me
by Ai Sparkle
Summary: a collection of okikagu one-shots !
1. to care

yaattaaa ~ i will start a okikagu drabbles fic ! **oh and you can request if you want i dont mind it (*´∀｀*)**

Gintama is not mine. It belongs to the great gorilla sensai Sorachi-sama , if it was mine there will be okikagu in yoshiwara arc but this fic is mine!

 **dozzooo mena ! please review so i can improve ... ofc if you dont mind it . *pls***

* * *

 **1 . To Care**

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH " The long vermilion haired female yell as she tried to punch her target

Kicks and yells heard everywhere in the park , everyone was running away for his life " hooo ! let me say im amazed that you can keep up with me , we have been fighting for hours now i bet that you are tired " Sougo Okita panted as he jumped away from her deadly kick

" shut up ! look at your self first " she tried to cut his head off but he blocked the way _Damn you stupid sadist ,_ they are now jumping from tree to another

" me ? i didnt know that you are worried about me , well im sorry im not interested in- waah AhHAAAA"

" I GOT YOU NOW ! HAAA "

the moment he fall down because His stupid leg slipped from tree she jumped over him trying to take the chance , but suddenly expect of hit him she slice his eye mask to small pieces , kagura can see sougo widen his eyes at the scene

not focusing they didn't notice the ground get near them " aa -OUCHHH ! " she screamed , They have bumped into the ground hard ..

" well that was unexpected .. oi sadist ! are you dead ? "

she turned her head to look at him , he was seating on ground , holding what left from his mask , his hear's covering his eyes not saying a signal word

" oi ! what are you doing ? acting like 5 y old boy who just lose his candy " there was no reply ... _is he serious ?_

" are you kidding me ? you are really such a stupid ! what is so amazing about this stup- "

" IF BEING STUPID MEAN TO PRECIOUS THE ONLY THING THAT LEFT FROM YOUR ONLY FAMILY THEN YES IM STUPID " he yell at her , he didn't even broth his self to look at her widen eyes , this is the first time she see him this way and his first time to yell at her in this kind of way as well

" i- " she was getting close to him when he stopped her with his words

"...go away ... i dont want to talk to you now , leave me alone " his voice was dead serious , it scared her for seconds

it hurt her , her heart hurt her for some unknown reasons , before she know it she was crying ... you cant blame him , she was the one who asked for a fight in the first place and she didn't expected it to end in this way

 _Ww-hy ? wh-y bo-ys ar-re such a cold he-art_

she start to run away , leaving him alone just as he want ...

* * *

 _ **the next morning...**_

" so let me see if i get it right ... you was trying to kill him when you treat something that look like to be so dear to him .. to pieces .. in front of his eyes ,so he yell at you which was the reason of your cry all night ? "

" Anego .. i dont know what to do .. i didn't mean it ...it is the first time i see him that way .. h-he looked like another person .."

tae was surprised when kagura come to her crying last night , she was worried that something happen to her but kagura cried until she fell a sleep not saying a word, and now the first thing tae done was to have her on a small talk ...

" well ... kagura-chan .. even if mans trying to hide their feelings most of the time , they are one hell of emotional , and knowing okita-san .. you must really hurt his feelings .. "

" B-but what should i do ?! i dont want him to hate me , i dont want to stop going to the park or any other place afraid that i might meet him , i dont want to see that face of him again , I-"

" clam down kagura-chan ! ... dont worry i have a idea " she said while smiling at her

* * *

 ** _a hour later .._**

" WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS NEEDLE , WHY DONT IT JUST GET INTO THIS DAMN THREAD ! "

she yell and scream as she trying to sewing the piece of sougo is mask together .. it is more like war than sewing ..

" kagura-chan ... gave me that i will fix it in minutes " tae said trying to help her

" NO ! i will fix it by myself , it is my problem beside i already cost you enough problems anego ! i should count in my self a little "

tae smiled warmly at her , her little sister is becoming a big girl " okay ... but if you need anything ask me , and be careful to not- "

" AAAOOOOCHHH " she just wound her finger with the needle

*sigh* tae will have a lot of hard time teaching this girl ..

* * *

.

..

...

okita sougo know well that _when someone day there is no way they come back to live .._

as sougo sat down alone beside his sister is grave , he hadn't notice that kagura is behind him holding the umbrella , covering him from the falling snow

" you know , just stupid people stay out in a day lik-e that "

" ... why are you here? " his voice is so low like a whisper but full of pain

she didnt say a word , she just sat down beside him starting to pray for his sister

" ... i .. i didnt find you in the shinsengumi , s-so gorilla told me that i may find you here , and he was ri-ght "

" ... and what do you want from me ? "

she hold both of his hands and put something in it ... it was mitsuba is gift for him , his eyes mask that is all patched with bad swings every where

" i-it is-s my fi-rst time to se-ewing .. i kn-ow it is ba-d but ... i'm sorry , reeally really sorry , iddint mean it "

" ... " he was lost of words , he didn't expect that she may do something like that , yet he cant but smile at her warmly

he looked down at her hands that are on his , her hands are full of bandages

" dont st-are at m-e like th-at ! say someth-ing " her checks are red

he catch her arms and pulled her to him , he hugged her tight " wh-hat a-re you-doing ? ? !" god she is so cute

" ... kagura "

she widen here eyes at his words ..

" .. thank you for caring ... "

* * *

meet you in another drabble soon ! _what about a small review of what you think so i can write more soon ?_! **really thank you for reading tell here !** /loveyouuuguyss


	2. Late

**hey guys** ! thank you for all the support ! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) sorry for late but my exams will start and i will be so busy ... well if not busy then lazy

 _and don't blame me blame this prompt_ "Imagine person A going to bed and falling asleep quickly. B comes to bed and wraps their arms around A's waist, waking them up. Usually A turns around or ignores B's presence, but this time they snuggle closer and whisper "I love you"." ... **_well it is not exactly like it_**

 **here is the next one shot ! hope you like it** **don't forget to leave a little review , okay ?! thank you** ヽ(´▽｀)ノ

* * *

 **2 . Coming Late**

" arghhh ... ! where is he ! this damn bastard ! make his cute wife waiting for him like that ... "

okita kagura was waiting on the couch for her dear husband to back from work , she take a look at the clock ... _what the hell!_ it was already 2 pm , what kind of work that can make a person come back home at this late hour !

" That is it ! " she made her way into their bedroom , as she walk her steps are getting slower until she stopped ..

 _...w-what if something happen to him ?_ ... she started to get worried , she shook her heard few times... _great just great ! that is the last thing i want_ ... opening their bedroom door ... _clam down kagura ! damn it ! he is not that weak_

she throw her self on the bed , just lying there putting her arms on her eyes ... closing her eyes slowly... until she fall a sleep ..

in the morning or when ever he come back she will teach him a lesson that he will never forget

* * *

" aahh im so sleepy .. i can barley open my eyes " Okita said as he opened the front door of his house .. today was such annoying day , since the moment he opened his eyes He received a call from the person who he was trying to kill for years but never succeed .. the one and the only hijibaka-san ... he told him about a mission for the first division , he simply refused it , but no ! he cant because of his stupid love for kondo-san who come to his house as fast as he can after he end the call along with hijikata , well ... after a long boring talk that he have no idea what it was about ( u know the kondo papa and hiji mama thing and that sougo is their son .. ) he accept it , but he will have the next week a holiday as kondo-san promised him ... hijikata didn't take it well , but they just ignore him

" ..china.. are you awake? .. " he didn't get a answer .. he take a look at the clock ... _w-hat the... it is already 3 ! i d-dint feel the time .._ then he start to panic he just remembered the last time he came late .. he end up sleeping on the couch with bandages over his body , damn it ! he was tired and she attacked him the first second his foot take a step into the house ... _oh no she will kill me , m-maybe if i opened the bedroom door she will Attack me with knife or even worse..._

he thoughts stopped as he felt someone behind him

" .wh- ..." he was going to turn his head , when suddenly everything become dark , an he can feel the blood getting out of his head ... wait a second ! this smell ... and this feel .. _dont tell me_

"... oi ! you sadahasomething .. can you let go of my head !? and be grateful that i didnt cook you .. yet"

" Owwff ! .. " sadaharu just Pressure o his head more

" what the ... let go of me now "

sadaharu just kept clutching his head vigorously , since the day sougo married kagura he become his target , every time when sougo was away from kagura or when she weren't watching , he will try to kill him in every way he can ... and when sougo try to hug or be near kagura he just get into their way , sougo know that kagura love her dog so match , and if he tried to lay a finger on him the next thing he will know is that he is in hospital ..

" god.. is this how hijikata feel every time someone try to kill him ?! " sougo know that he don't have a chance to win over him in his state .. at mid of night .. and if kagura wake up and saw him fighting her dear dog it will be his end ..

"Look here s-sadaharu .. " he tried to be nice to him for once

" owfffff ! "

" why the hell are u that surprise , isnt that your name ?! Or do you prefer monster dog over your name ! And i can read your mind , dont worry i dont wan to fight you or kill you or anything , i just want to know what is your problem with me to fix it , we are living at the same house and i dont want someone free to attack and eat me alive 24 hour per day ! Beside im the one who is feeding you and this is my house that you are live in ..."

"..."

"and can you let my head first , i cant feel any more and i think i will lose my consciousness soon .."

Sadaharu slowly let go of sougo is head, they are staring at each other , sougo removed the blood on his head with the back of his hand and start to talk " okay ... so now .. can we start with why are you trying to kill me ? "

Sadaharo gave him the you-steel-my-master-and-i-will-get-it-back-anyway stare , which make okita gave him the you-most-be-kidding-me stare

" you mean **I** steel china from you ?! Are you kidding me , she love you so match ! That when i proposed to her she told me she will bring u with us where ever we go , yet i dont know why she so crazy in love with you .."

"OWF OWFFFF OWF ,

"Oi i dont understand monsters langue but i can feel that you said words i will not like! "

"Owwwf owf ! " his voice is getting louder

"Ah clam down ! You will wake china up ! *sigh* ,just tell me what i have to do to solve this stupid problem "

Sadaharou stared at him for a moments ... " w-what ? " then turn around

"Hey where are you going ? " sadaharou opened the door of the closet getting out a old box from it , sougo come to help him

"What is that ? And how come i not knowing about this box ? Is it for china ?"

"Owf !" Sadaharou put his hands on the box telling sougo to open it , he just open it to see ...

stuff animals , sunkobou and balls ... all of the things were animal stuff

And between the things were a group of pictures , he started to see them one by one , all of it were a 14 years old kagura with her dog , doing all the things playing , ruining , eating , sleeping ... he just find out what is the problem

"...is this things yours and china are memories together ? "

The dog just stared at him silently ...with his sad eyes .. , _agh damn those puppy eyes  
_

He hold a ball from the box and throw it to the other room , sadaharou run to get it like the wind ...or storm ,everything that was in his way is from history now

 _Im so done , she sill kill me .._

After seconds the dog put the ball in sougo is hand , as he on his back on floor with his tongue out

" i think you are just a normal dog after all , you just wanted someone to play with you , since china is married she cant be with you all the time ... and you thought of killing me to make things back as it was ... "

" ... "

"Well here is a thing , tomorrow is my day off , so i will take you and china to the park and there you can play as much as you want with her "

Sadahrou put his head under okita is hand , to his surprise the dog kept getting closer to him until okita hugged him , he smiled at him ...

" okay ... maybe i will play too "

"Owffff"

"I guess i started to understand why china love you "

* * *

"C-china ?..." he whispered as he put his foot slowly inside their bedroom , he can hardly see since the only light was the moon light from the window

to be honest he was expecting a angry wife that was going to attack him before he have the chance to say a thing , but expect of that he find her laying peacefully on the bed ... no one will believe him if he said that this women here is a monster when ever she is angry

it was 3:30 now , god ! he spent half hour playing with that dog until he fall a sleep ... _*sigh* im so tired , i used my last energy playing with that china dog_

he took a glance on her and notice that her shoulders are shivering , he hold her to put her under the bed blankets

 _stupid .. at least cover your self with some blanket ! don't sleep on them_

He was so sleepy that he just throw his self beside her with out even changing his cloth , warping his hands around her wrist , putting his chin on her shoulder to fell her warmth , he enjoyed the nice feeling as he closed his eyes to fall a sleep ... it was soo peaceful and sweet ... until ..

he felt his hands are going to broke to small pieces ...

" so .. i can see that you have the courage to show me yourself that late-aru .."

" AHHH CH-iNa sto-P plea-Se , I can ExplAINEEEE "

" huh ?! explain what ! gin-chan told me that when ever the husband is late he must be playing behind his wife is back ! "

 _DANNA ! I WILL KILL YOU_

" or he can even be drunk somewhere ! "

CUT IT OUT ! IM NOT LIKE THAT OLD MAN

"and can be even joined a gang and Stealing bank! "

STUPID! IM THE POLICE !

" or torture poor people whenever he find a one ! "

WELL HELLO ! IM A SADIST ! BESIDE I JUST TORTURE HIJIKATA !

" Iii Ahh - " he was going to say bye bye to his hands until ..

he felt her ... letting his hands down ... _w-what ?_

there was a silence ... until she broke it with unexpected question

" ... do you hate me ? " her voice is so low like she was talking to her self

" huuh ?!"

she didn't say a word .. he can feel like she was about to cry , knowing china girl it was painful enough to ask this kind of question , although he cant see her face he know that she was holding back .. it felt like deja vu to him ... _oh right_

" heh no wondering that dog of yours acting this way "

" what ? " she turned her head a little to meet his eyes

" haa you are such a pain , you are so annoying and have the power of 10000000000 man , your cook is awful , whenever you are around you cost me trouble and a headache , the food you eat everyday can feed a whole hungry town , your pride is higher than any thing , you love to empty my wallet-"

" okay okay i ge- "

" ... i love you .. i love you with all this stupid things of yours , i love the stupid-with-no-thinking way you act i love your noisy voice , i love your awful food that you spend a lot of time making it , i love that you try to hide your true feelings but inside you are such a sensitive person , i love that you get me crazy all the time , i love your orange hair , i love your blue eyes , i love your warmth, i love that you are unique .. "

her face become reader than her orange hair ..

" i love that you loved me for my self ... i love you for being you .. "

there was a silence ... until sougo realize what he just said , his face become like tomato , they were blushing hard like a young teenagers

" ah- r-rea-lly ? " she said as she tried to hide the blush on her face

" shut up china ! it was hard enough to say those kind of stuff , don't make me say them again ... " he was avoiding making a eye contact with her , it was so damn embarrassing for him to say this words , it was true when they said that marriage do change people ...

" hahhahah hahahaha haahaaahhha ! " she started to laugh suddenly

" Can i know why the hell you are laughing ? "

" hahaha so-ry it- is noth- AHAHHAAHAH ! "

he couldn't take it any more , he release his hands from her wrist , catching the pillow

"can you stop your laugh ! you are going to broke the windows " he throw the pillow hard to her , but she was able to catch it and get it closer to her face

" haha sorry it is just , i didnt know that you have this side , and wow you are so in love with me .. god im great "

" dont be full of yourself china doll , it is 3 in the morning and i don't have any energy , which was the reason to say those things with out thinking "

" is not that mean you love me to the way to say such a things of me with out thinking , i wonder what you will say if you were thinking "

" shut up already , will ya ?! look i can hardly open my eyes ... *sigh* i had already a so tired day , let me have some sleep ... "

he said as he lay back on the bed , closing his eyes ..

she smiled and hugged him tight from back , whispering words in his ears that make a small smile appear on his face

" i love you too honey " she kissed his check softly and closed her eyes ... she fall a sleep as she listened to his heart beat

* * *

i know , im so slow with updates please forgive me , and it would be great to know what are your thoughts about this chapter ! so pleae please leave a small review

 _thank you for read till here cute pie_ （＿´ω｀）

 **see you next chapter （*´▽｀***


	3. Pregnant

**hey everyone** ~ thank you for the nice words ! aahhh all the reviews are so cheerful and all and i feel so happy , which made me update faster than i thought , this one shot is for the lovely mi-chan and guest , the sweet ppl who req a pregnant kagura *which is my fav type of okikagu fanfics* thank you for request !

i hope you like it , if not .. you can always slap me on the face ... and made me write you a new one until you like it

oh and i want to thank poka-chan the lil pie who told me a lot of things about my writes mistakes and all (most of it are grammar things T^T) , and Rinfantasy-san thank you for the help , i didnt notice them because i write fast , i will edit the chapter soon , but really thanks a lot ! you saved me

 **I DONt KNOW WHY BUT THEY TURN TO BE SO OOC , SORRY**

* * *

 **3 . Pregnant**

" I-i'm amm II-Im P-p-p-Pr-Preg-NANT ! "

He blinked and blinked again , she did say that quite fast , as she was staring at him with fear , china was not the type to show her fear or sadness to him ( her pride come first ) , he couldn't understand at first, he kept staring at her as the words sunk in

" y-y-yo-you m-mea-a-a-n- " he catch her shoulders gently

" Mhmm.. " she nodded

"You're…?"

" yeahh!"

"We're…?"

"Y-YES SOUGO YOU ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER-ARU ! ! "

"fathe-r ... "

"Yes a father and im going to be a mother ! "

"M-Mother .. father .. , WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS ! " sougo hold her up

"YES WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY ! Hahhhaahh " their laugh is getting louder , kagura was pregnant , they were going to have a baby together , they were going to start building their family , this was one of the happiest days in their life

Sougo put kagura down on the couch as he kneeled in front of her , warping his arms around her wrist , leaning his head against her chest , getting his self as close as he can to her

Listening to her heart beat , after some months there will be two heart beats within her , he felt tears getting out of his eyes , but he hold them back

"I cant believe it , kagura is this a dream .." he said softly , after they married he seemed another totally person not the sadist prince okita sougo who used to try to kill his vice commander , kick poor animals on streets and have some sister complex , he changed to better , but he is still a sadist thought ..

Kagura always know that he wanted a family , but even so she never thought not 1 of million that he will be that happy , to be honest she wasn't ready to tell him the news , but he was more clever than her , he noticed that she was acting weird and her food taste is changing ,when he asked her if she was sick and want him to get her to hospital , she decide it was the time to tell him , after all there was no way she can hide it from him any longer

She started rubbing his hair , she couldn't believe it either , when the doctor told her that she is three weeks pregnant, she couldn't stop the smile on her face , she felt like jumping of happiness , she couldn't hold the tears any longer , a mother ! A few months and she will be a mother , she was going to have child , their child .. with man she love ...

" s-sorry did i hurt you ? " he said as he pulled away a little

"W-what ? Ahh am-m no , it is okay , dont worry im not that weak , beside it need much more than that to hurt the baby "they smiled at each other warmly , sougo cant be more happy than that , he was going to have a child with the women who own his heart

" I want to continue hugging you forever "

" hmmm ... it seem like im going to have two babies ..." she said as laughing a little at his words

If his sister was alive she would be proud of him

* * *

"Are you sure you dont need a doctor or anything ? "

"Sougo .. please , stop worrying , im totally fine ! Look yay im okay ... beside it make you all out of character ! What happened to your sadist personalty , huh ? "

" well , since you are pregnant i decide to be the nice lovely husband , so be grateful "

"Grateful ? More like sick .. and it is because im pregnant im going to get you as my maid "

Before he can say another word , they heard the telephone ring , she was going to get it when

"Hold on china , stay here "

 _here he is again_ , he didn't let her do any thing since the day she told him she is pregnant (which was few weeks ago), whenever he is around ( which is all the time ) he was asking her if she is fine or need something , it was so annoying ! She know that he is happy and all , but she is not a 5 years old , she can take care of her self

After few minutes , he returned to the room sitting beside her on the bed

" who was it ? "

" the hospital ,they said that you need to go to the doctor on a regular basis and your date today after an hour , and there is some medicals you will need to take "

" aah good i was boring anyway , im going to buy the-" she stopped when he put a blanket on her

" im going to buy them , you just stay here and rest , i had already called danna and informed him that you are not going to the yorozuya today "

" What ? Why did you do that ?"

" you need to rest ... beside the doctor told us that we need to be careful , because you are pregnant with half yato and half human child , they dont know if something is going to happen "

" but i want to go out ! It is boring to not do anything "

"But what if something happen !? "

"Oh please ! Im not the first women to get pregnant and not the last , beside a yato women is not that different from earthling women , so im sure nothing is going to happen so relax"

" but you are not sure , Better safe than sorry " kagura couldn't deny that he have a point , she was worried too but oh come on ! what can happen ?

she sighed , and lend her forehead closer until it touch his , as she catch his head between her hands

" sougo , it is okay .. everything is okay , stop this nonsense worry thing , im not even 3 months pregnant yet ! Nothing is going to happen "

" but-" she put a finger on his mouth

" sshhhh , no more words .. just rest for a while" she put his head on her belly

sougo just hugged her back , hiding his face in her belly as Kagura smiled softly and wonder again why he had been so scared. This happy, bouncy, childish, loving, and completely stupid sadist man was afraid of losing her or their baby , like he lost his sister years ago

he removed his face from her belly to face her , she smiled brightly at him , _everything is going to be okay_ her words are repeating in his head ,and he smiled back

" ... come on , lets get ready to go to hospital "

" and we will buy sunkobou on our way "

" i cant believe you still like the taste of this disgusting thing ! "

" shut up ! your work is just to buy them "

" okay ! fine " he didnt want to start a fight with a pregnant women because he know she will not hold back

" and ooh i want also to buy strawberry milk , since gin-chan will not let me drink his ,and i feel like eating some of anego is food "

 _agh damn pregnancy food cravings_

* * *

well i dont know what to say , but thank you for reading ! please leave a review !


End file.
